The Soul Kingdom of Hearts Society
by Nahrond
Summary: A crossover about Axel, Demyx and Leon going to the Soul Society. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach but I do own Raoin and Alixen.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

One bright sunny day in the Soul Society, I stalked the barracks of the Seireitei.

"Hey, Raoin, are you having fun searching for those kids?"

"Shut up, Renji," I scowled at him.

The redhead dropped down from the roof in front of me, "How did you get saddled with finding those fools that they call themselves children?"

"I don't know, because I pissed off Kenpachi Zaraki," I mumbled.

"Really? How?" the tattooed man asked.

"I told him that the Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, was a better fighter than he was. He got angry, kicked my ass and told me to go get a sunburn," I stared up at the blue sky, my blue-green hair fell into my eyes.

Renji laughed, "You sure aren't smart. He's still passed that Kurosaki defeated him once, let alone twice."

"Have you found them?" a deep, menacing voice said from behind me. I turned. A tall, huge man, with black spikes protruding from his skull, stood.

"No, I haven't," I stuttered.

"Hello, Karishka-kun," a small pink-haired thing said from behind Zaraki's back.

"Hello, Yachiru," I said. "How are you?"

"Kenny-Chan is very disappointed in your progress. If you don't want to be demoted from 4th seat, I suggest you work harder!"

Kenpachi turned and stalked towards his home.

"She sure is a bossy one, isn't she?" Renji said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, hey, do you have any ideas how to find these kids?"

"Nope, not a clue," he answered. "But, Ichigo can find anyone. I know how to contact him."

I smiled, "Oh, really?"

A short blonde girl ran. She zipped around corners and passed multiple broken looking machines.

_I hope brother won't find me here, _I thought.

I looked around, _Hollow Bastian, what happened to you?_

"Alixen? Where are you?" my brother called from the darkness.

"I don't have time for this, I need to help Sora with the Dusks and Heartless," he called.

Hands reached out and covered my mouth, I tried to scream, but I passed out instead.

A few hours later I awoke in a very white room. Out of the window I saw a heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts, I guessed.

"Good morning, Alixen Leonhart," a cold voice said.

I was startled, "Who's there?"

A boy stepped out, he had a blonde mullet and bright, liquid blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Demyx."

"Hi," I stuttered.

"I'm sorry to have scared you. I just got bored watching you sleep," he apologized.

"That's fine," I said, yawning. "Where am I?"

"You are at the home of Organization XIII, Castle Oblivion," he said spreading his arms.

"And, this is your room?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

h "No, this is Axels' room, but he's away on a mission in Agrabah. So, he won't be back for another day or so," Demyx said, skipping over to me, sitting on, this so-called, Axels' bed.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Mansex, I mean, Xemnas, wanted you here to lure your brother and Sora here so he could finish Kingdom Hearts," Demyx smiled.

"What? You mean, I'm a prisoner here? Do I get to eat?" I asked, my voice rising higher and higher with each word.

Demyx's eyes widened at my hysterics, "I'll get you some food. Just stay here. Xemnas would kill me and anyone else that would ever let you escape."

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't freak out," I apologized.

_Breathe, Alixen, breathe._

"It's okay. I'll be right back. Wait, what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Whatever you like, I'm fine with," I said.

"Really? You're okay with Peeps and gumdrops?" he said, jumping up and down.

"Uh, no. Can I get some cereal?" I asked.

"What kind?" he asked, his smile fading.

"Captain Crunch Berries?" I asked.

His smile returned, "That's my favorite kind! I'll be right back."

He left skipping. The door closed him and I looked around.

_This Axel doesn't decorate much, _I thought.

The walls were all white, along with the carpet, and all remaining surfaces. I saw that one chair was bright red. It looked lonely, sitting in the corner of this white room all by its self. I looked down, remembering that I was still sitting beneath the blankets of a large bed. The comforter was black and the sheets were red.

I realized; _Ack! I'm in some guys bed!_

I jumped up and ran to the lonely red chair. I crunched up, revolting from the huge red and black thing. I cried for a few minutes, waiting for Demyx.

I looked at Kingdom Hearts, _Well, it's not that's magnificent. I wonder why Sora has to stop Xemnas from finishing it?_

The door opened and a figure with bright red spiky hair sauntered through.

He looked exhausted, I watched him from my chair in the corner, hoping my clothes wouldn't stand out.

To my surprise, he started changing his clothes.

He stripped off his long black coat, revealing a thin muscular body. He started unbuttoning his pants when Demyx came in the room, carrying a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Demyx?" the redhead said, pulling his coat back on.

"Axel, what are you doing back so soon?" Demyx's eyes flashed to me.

Axel must have seen it because he turned and saw me sitting in his chair.

"Demyx, why is there a _girl _in my room?" he asked calmly, though his shaking shoulders could be seen from my position.

"Mansex kidnapped her and she's prisoner here. In your room," Demyx admitted.

Axel turned to me, eyes burning, "How long?"

"Until Leon comes to save his kid-sister."

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm almost seventeen," I yelled at them.

"And what am I going to do? Live in a closet?!" Axel screamed at the poor blonde clutching the cereal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Back at the Soul Society, Renji and Raoin were trying to reach Ichigo.

"So, Renji, are you sure that this will work?" I asked, holding a tiny Hollow in my hands.

"_I want to kill you, Soul Reaper. Your soul smells especially good," _it hissed.

I winced. Even a Hollow this size can cause damage.

"Renji, why are we using a Hollow?" I asked. "Can't we just ask a spirit to find them. Besides, we can just go to the real world and talk to them. I know you want to see Rukia Kuchiki."

Renji blushed a little, "No, this is the only way we can reach them. They will know what to do when they get this thing."

The Hollow squirmed in my hands. It was a butterfly of all things, so it wasn't intimidating.

"Renji, are you sure? Can't we just go there, please," I whined. "Ow!"

The butterfly sprouted spines that pricked my fingers. Making me drop it.

"_I will savor every moment of devouring your soul. I will destroy you," _it hissed, drooling.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, pulling out my Zanpakto. "I will enjoy this."

"_Ooh, I'm so scared. Is that your Zanpakto? It's so puny! How will you destroy me with that toothpick?" _it squealed.

I looked at Chackagryn, it wasn't puny. It was long and thin yes but not puny, "I will demolish you in less time than you can count. You won't even feel a thing. Soar, Chackagryn!"

Chackagryn extended a few more feet, its black blade shone in the sunlight. She shook with anticipation of the fight. I hadn't fought for weeks; Zaraki forbid it. Sometimes it was really difficult being his son.

"_I, too, have a true form, mine is far better than any Zanpakto I have ever seen," _it boasted.

It shuddered and its wings were shed from its small body. Its head grew, its body swelled. The wings floated back up to attach themselves to his six legs, folding into cannons.

"Oh, crap," I muttered.

Axel and Demyx yelled at each other for a few more minutes of where Axel was going to live while I was there.

"Hey, you guys!" I screamed at them. "I can sleep in the closet or on a couch somewhere, just stop arguing!"

They stared at me, "Fine, Demyx, I'm going to see if Saix has any more missions for me."

Axel then turned and stalked out the door, slamming it, leaving Demyx, Captain Crunch, and I.

"Can I go explore?" I asked, grabbing the cereal, milk, and bowl from Demyx.

"You can, I think. Superior didn't say anything about you not being able to. But, I think it would be better if I stayed with you," he said, watching me stuff my face with cereal.

Axel cam back in, "Saix said that my only mission is to keep my eyes on you two. Awesome."

He sunk down onto his bed, "So, what are you two doing today?"

"Alixen wants to go exploring," Demyx told him, folding his legs and sitting on the floor.

"That's not a good idea," Axel warned.

"I'm just curious. I don't want to spend my time cooped up in a white room that smells like boy," I said with my mouth full.

Demyx and Axel looked at each other, silently negotiating.

After I was done eating, they gave me the grand tour. They took me into everyone's rooms; that was weird. I met the other eleven members. Marluxia and Roxas were my favorite out of the others.

Marluxia was teaching me what the different flowers meant. Roses were for never-ending love and I forget the others.

Roxas was showing me his keyblade and how to summon my own weapons. I tried and I got this weird sword thing. It was long and white.

"What is _that_?" Axel said, sitting on the couch flipping through an Ipod, watching us screw around.

"I have no idea," Roxas said stepping away from me.

I swung the white sword around. It was beautiful, the handle was pure black with intricate designs around it. The sword above the hilt faded from pitch black to bone white.

"I don't know, but I love it," I said, gaping at its beauty.

"Come on, Alixen. Let's go see what Vexen is working on. I think Demyx is down there already," Axel said, giving Roxas a small kiss.

I gaped at them. I cleared my throat when it started getting steamy, "Axel, you were saying?"

"Oh, that's right. I'll see you tonight Roxy," Axel said walking out of the room, still watching Roxas.

Axel took me down to the basement where Vexen was inventing contraptions. One big shiny one caught my eye.

"That is a machine that's supposed to take people to different worlds," Vexen said, going into a long explanation about how it worked.

I ignored him, "Ooh, what's that?"

I picked up a really cool-looking shield, it was blue and silver,

"Don't touch that!" he yelled.

I put it down gently.

"Jeez, Vex. She's not going to destroy it," Axel said, leaning on a wall.

"Aw, she scratched it. _Don't touch anything._ I'll be right back," Vexan warned.

He left me sitting on the ground; Demyx next to me playing his sitar; and Axel leaning on the wall, playing with fire.

I stood up, "Well, now I'm bored."

"I wonder why he was so protective over that shield?" Demyx asked.

"It was his weapon, you idiot," Axel said smacking Demyx.

I saw a shadow move in my peripheral vision, "Psst, Alixen. Come here."

I walked over to the staircase, "Squall!"

"Shh, I don't want to be found," he whispered.

Axel and Demyx stepped out from the shadows. Axel had his head held high with his arms crossed across his chest. Demyx had his head bent and was playing his sitar.

"You're not going anywhere," Axel said.

"Squall, this machine is supposed to take us to different worlds," I told him running to the machine. I started pushing random buttons.

"Alixen, don't touch that! Vexen will kill us!" Demyx yelled.

I pushed a big red button and a blue vortex appeared, it sucked all for of us in.

"Now, you did it," Axel said floating in the blue abyss.

"Come on, at least you don't have to do a bunch of missions every day," I called back to Axel, trying to get to an opening.

"Wait, Alixen!" Leon yelled at me.

"Aha," I said, spotting a black hole in the wall of the vortex.

"Alixen!" all three boys screamed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

"_I'm ready, Soul Reaper, if you are prepared to die," _the Hollows' face contorted into what looked like a smile.

I got into my stance, ready to destroy this thing. A black hole appeared in the sky. Four things dropped from it and landed behind the Hollow. 

It looked at the black thing lying on the blistering tile.

"_They have no Spirit Energy flowing from them, they aren't worth killing. Now it's your turn, Soul Reaper," _it hissed.

"Will you ever shut up?! I'm tired of you just talking," Renji yelled, jumping from his perch on the roof, slicing the Hollow in half with Zabimaru.

"Hey, I wanted to kill it," I whined.

"Hold that thought, what the hell fell from the sky?" Renji asked.

We walked over to the four figures lying on the ground. Two wore floor-length black coats that covered their faces, another one wore all black, but had a ton of belts. The last was a short blonde girl that wore black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. She, too, wore a lot of belts.

"Wow, these people like black," Renji said nudging one of the people with his foot.

I looked at him, "We _always _wear black."

The girl sat up, "Where are we?"

The others sat up after her. The two with the long coats shed their hoods. One had a lot of spiky red hair. The other had a blonde mullet.

Renji rested Zabimaru on his shoulder, "The Soul Society. Who are you?"

The blonde girl spoke first, "I'm Alixen Leonhart."

_She has a strong voice, _I thought.

"You, with the red hair, who are you?" Renji asked, poking the ginger with his Zanpakto.

The redhead looked up, "don't touch me!" 

"Or what?" Renji poked him again.

The redhead moved so fast I didn't see him.

Renji screamed, "My Shinigami, my beautiful Shinigami!"

"What did you do?" the blonde, Alixen, I think, asked.

"He kept poking me, so I threw a fireball at his face. But, I missed," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm Axel, by the way."

"I'm Demyx," the blonde haired kid said, jumping up.

"I'm Leon, Alixens' brother," the brown haired boy said.

I looked at Renji, who was jumping around, his robes on fire. He stopped when he noticed everyone watching him. 

Alixen burst out laughing, "And who might you be?"

"I am 4th Seat, 11th Squad, Raoin Karishka. And this is the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai," I replied.

She started laughing again, "So, Renji. Are you missing anything?"

Renji looked down, his robes were now nonexistent. His face turned as red as his hair and everyone laughed. He covered his body with his hands as best he could, "Shut up! All of you!" 

I couldn't stop laughing, here was this big Lieutenant guy, covering his crotch with his hands. 

_Well, he does have a nice body, _I thought.

His chest was tattooed with black tribal markings, his abs were sculpted and firm-looking. And I did get a look at what he was hiding, and let me tell you, it is not disappointing. 

"It's okay, Renji. You don't look bad," I said, winking at him. 

"_Alixen!"_ my brother hissed at me.

"Oh, Squall. I'm sixteen. Leave me alone," I said still looking at the embarrassed redhead.

"Okay, this is a nice little conversation, but you guys need to go back to where you came from," the boy named Raoin said.

"That's the problem; we can't," I said dropping my head.

"Why not?" Renji said, covering himself and leaning on the wall.

"We don't know how to," Axel said playing with little flames. 

Axel moved to throw fire at Renji again, "Axel, will you just quit it?" I said.

"Here, you can wear this extra pair of pants I brought. Don't worry, they aren't girly," I laughed when I saw Renji's face contort. 

I pulled out a large pair of black pajamas.

_Oh, well, I can wash them later,_ I thought, handing him the pants.

"Alixen!" Squall hissed at me. "What are you doing? We don't know these people. Stop being nice."

"Oh, do _shut up _Squall. Please. I'm sixteen, you don't have to baby me anymore. Jeez. Sometimes you are so protective," I got up and stalked over to Raoin. 

They all stared at me like I was a foreign thing from Vexen's inventions.

"What?" I asked.

They shook their heads and mumbled a response.

Demyx finally spoke up, "So where are we again?"

"The Soul Society and this is where Soul Reapers and souls stay," Renji said walking from around the corner, wearing my black pajamas. "Hey, can you guys fight? And Alixen, I like these pants."

I blushed.

"Yeah, we can fight. Well, at least I can. I don't know about the rest of these people," Axel boasted.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"You are going to need to know how to survive here. There are things that us, Soul Reapers, have to do fight to keep the peace in the real world," Raoin said. 

"Oh, well I don't know how to fight at all. Can you teach me?" I asked Renji.

"What? Oh, probably," he scratched his head. "Yeah, I can teach you. Do you have a weapon?"

"I don't know. I had one back at Castle Oblivion, but I can't remember how to get it," I said, looking at Renji.

"Hey, you, Axel. Show me your weapon," Renji said, strutting to him. "Unless you don't have one."

Axel stood up, anger plain on his face. He yelled and flame appeared around his hands. His red and silver chakrams were left behind.

"Well, well, well. Our little girly-guy has manly weapons," Renji teased Axel.

Axel ran at him, ready for any attack by Renji. Renji pulled out his sword and called out a word. His sword transformed and it grew spikes of some sort. Axel stopped short. His chakrams disappeared.

"Get ready, Spike. Defend yourself or die. Your pick," Renji threatened walking towards him.

Renji swung his sword, it extended and hit Axel.

"Axel!" I screamed, running toward the hole in the wall, a result of Renji's attack.


End file.
